Moka Akashiya
Moka Akashiya is a Vampiress in Yōkai Academy and the main female protagonist of the series. She is the first person Tsukune Aono meets when he sets foot in the Yōkai realm. Moka is beautiful, Moka takes a liking to Tsukune, initially because of the taste of his blood (something she very quickly becomes addicted to), but later when he tries to protect her from the Outcast Ayashi, Saizo Komiya. When the Rosario Cross around her neck is removed, the seal keeping her inner nature is released. Cold and arrogant, the Inner Moka is a completely different entity from the kind, loving Moka, going so far as to specifically remind Tsukune to "be kind to the other Moka". Tsukune is the only one able to remove the rosario cross around Moka's neck. Her name is perhaps a pun on the word "mocha", as well as reflecting her split personalities, as mocha is a combination of coffee (representing Inner Moka) and cocoa, (representing Outer Moka). It is revealed that Outer Moka is a personality made by the sealing ceremony of the Rosario. Inner Moka is closest to the original Moka, save for repressed memories. Furthermore, Akasha Bloodriver has told Inner Moka that the only person who can remove the Rosario is someone who means her no harm and loves her; in this case that person is Tsukune. Inner Moka, or Ura Moka, is Moka's inner-self, revealed only after Tsukune removes Moka's Rosary Seal. Inner Moka is basically Moka's polar opposite. She's very prideful. She also becomes delighted with Tsukune's blood and early on states that it is the main reason why she bothers to save him whenever he is attacked in the first place. However, as time goes on, she comes to genuinely respect Tsukune's growing courage and gentle heart, especially after he risks his life several times in order to pull off the rosary to free her when the both of them are in danger. His gentle and caring nature slowly begin to wear down on Inner's cold demeanor, not only towards him, but to Yukari, Kurumu, and Mizore, as she begins to accept the girls as friends despite their mutual 'rivalry' for Tsukune. 'Inner Moka' is actually the true Moka Akashiya, with Outer Moka being a personality created by the power of the rosary, which somewhat suppresses the powerful vampiress blood within her. Despite this, 'Inner Moka' shows an incredible amount of concern for Outer Moka that mirrors a 'sisterly bond' at times. She's determined to protect whatever Outer Moka holds dear, especially Tsukune. She respects and treats Outer Moka as she would her own sister and will berate her if she doesn't do what she is supposed to do i.e. doing homework, eating properly, taking a shower before going to bed, etc. Appearance Moka has been noted as one of the most beautiful students currently at Yōkai Academy. When at school, she wears the Yōkai school uniform. She sometimes carries a brown suitcase for the Newspaper Club. Because Moka "transforms", her appearance differs slightly depending on her current form. Her "outer" form has long, knee-length pink hair and green eyes. As a vampire, Moka has pronounced fangs that allow her to drink blood. Her expressions in this form are much softer. This form always has her trademark Rosary attached to a black choker since it is what causes this personality to surface. Later in the story, it is revealed that this Moka bears a great resemblance to her mother Akasha Bloodriver, including the same hair color and general soft demeanor. This is because the Outer Moka is a "reflection" of Akasha, meant to protect Moka as she grew up without her mother. With her Rosary removed, Moka transforms into her "Inner" form. Her Inner form retains the same hair length, but is silver instead. Her eyes are much more demonic, having red catlike pupils. Her expressions are much more stern, serious, and sometimes cocky. Her vampire fangs also become much more pronounced. In the anime when the Inner Moka is released, her breasts and hips become bigger than that of the Outer Moka, and gives the appearance to be slightly taller. It is later revealed that this inner form is her true form and appeared more like this form since she was a young child. After Moka received Tsukune's blood to save her from dying and help from their friends to stabilize their powers as a Shinso, Moka can use the "Creation" ability to alter her appearance, in her case she can generate in the the same steel armor and pauldron like coverings as Tsukune. The armor like coverings clad her legs to just above her knees like long leg boots, and the arms are also clad in long sleeve like armor with shoulder pauldrons, while at the same time she can use the "Wealth of Power" ability to grow bat-like wings protruding from her upper back, but smaller ones than Tsukune. In the end of the story, Moka no longer has her rosary but still continues to wear her choker. Her overall demeanor has become much softer like the outer Moka and, as noted by Tsukune, the tips of her hair now have a pale tinge of pink, as if to signify that the two souls of Moka had merged. Personality Moka's natural good looks get the attention of all the males in Yōkai Academy (as well as problems with a few of the females, including Kurumu). She's very kind, sweet, soft-spoken, polite, and friendly towards others. Though good-natured, she possesses a bit of naivety that draws her into problematic situations. While initially hateful and distrustful towards humans, she eventually grows to care for the only human on campus, Tsukune Aono. Her bond with him grows stronger over time, to the point where he begins allowing her to drink his blood without protest, just so she remains healthy. When it appears in the story that Tsukune will be expelled, Moka states she'd rather drop out and go with him, because she cannot bear the thought of being separated. She is also good friends with Kurumu, who considers herself and Moka "best friends" despite their rivalry for Tsukune's affection. In the beginning, Moka had an attraction towards Tsukune due to how delicious his blood is, and would constantly ask if she could suck it. However, when Tsukune becomes tired from her always drinking it, she becomes worried over his condition and tries her best not to hurt him. However, when Tsukune allows her to drink it for her health, she hugs him and thanks him for it. The more time she spends around Tsukune, the more her feelings toward him grow. Whenever Tsukune tries to make her happy or willingly allows her to suck his blood for her health and happiness, she blushes and is very happy around him. When others mention how close the two are and if she has feelings for him, she blushes and is very bashful around him. Whenever she has the courage to ask him out on a date, she fidgets, and slightly stutters with him. When Tsukune's mother mentions how much Tsukune talks about her and likes her, she hugs him and even tries to kiss him. Eventually, her feelings develop into love. In a number of instances in the manga, she says directly to Tsukune that she loves him [Chapter 6 (during Tsukune's birthday); Chapter 11 (where she says that she loves him even if he will hate her). She is very protective of Tsukune due to him being only human, and wants to protect him so she can be with him. Moka even admits that she wishes to be with him forever. There is a running gag that whenever Moka gets close to Tsukune and looks as if the two are about to kiss, she always bites his neck to suck his blood. However, she has more than once actually wanted to kiss him, but she is always interrupted by the others in the craziest of ways. In Chapter 66 of Rosario Vampire II (the sequel to the first season), Tsukune and Outer Moka both confess their love for one another and share their first real kiss in the entire series. Both Outer and Inner Moka are noted constantly by males to be extremely beautiful, as all the male students in the school are attracted to her. A running gag is that several characters try to win her over and make her their girlfriends, however, she states she only wants Tsukune, due to his kindness and the bravery he shows her. Prior to the Inner Moka being sealed by the rosary, she and her younger sister, Kokoa Shuzen, had a rivalry in childhood. Kokoa became distressed when her beloved big sister was sealed away, and spent the next few years chasing Outer Moka, wanting to kill her and get her big sister back. While Inner Moka loves Kokoa as a sibling, she finds her "too clingy." Outer Moka dislikes Kokoa's penchant for attacking her constantly in order to force out her other personality; until Tsukune appeared in her life she was never able to remove the rosary and fight back. When it comes to the Outer Moka, the Inner is deeply close towards her. The two have a very strong bond and act almost like sisters who watch each others' backs. They share a lot in common (due to them being in each others' bodies). Inner tends to make sure that she eats, bathes and does her homework as usual and looks out for her well-being. Outer is the only person, aside from Tsukune, that she can open to, such as her worries over events and how the two feel about their love for Tsukune. According to Tsukune, he cares for both of them the same and hopes that one day inner and outer Moka can become one together. (Which happens in epilogue). In Chapter 14 of Rosario Vampire II, the spirit of the Snow Oracle prophesies that Tsukune and Moka have a "special destiny" and a "destiny that will move the whole world". Her vampiress nature also emerges when she is unsealed. Cold and reserved, she is highly aristocratic and arrogant, looking down upon all manner of yōkai for their audacity to challenge her. She normally punishes the monsters who dare pick on Tsukune for various reasons and depending on how they treated Outer, she'd even attempt to permanently maim them. Her pride of being a noble vampiress is very apparent in how she deals with everything. In all accounts, she is a completely different entity from Outer Moka. She also possesses plenty of knowledge of the other classical types of monsters that attend Yōkai Academy. Despite her cold nature as a vampiress, she does not truly wish to kill anyone and is very merciful in fights. This is why she curbs her power, to keep herself from killing people. Even when she was forced to kill Tsukune when her blood was taking him over and left him unable to control himself, she didn't want to kill him and showed emotional distress when trying to put him down. Afterwards she and Outer Moka were sad over Tsukune's condition and Inner Moka blamed herself for hurting him. Throughout both seasons, we learn the true reason for her coldness is to keep distance between her and her friends she doesn't want to lose anyone else even if she is the only one who suffers, not accepted, and hated. Inner Moka's true intentions throughout the series was to protect Tsukune and thinks that she is only needed for fighting. As such, she wanted to stay as "Inner Moka" so she doesn't become weaker, one of the two reasons she was in a hurry to fix her seal only for "Outer" Moka to try to convince her otherwise, the two working together and filling each other's gaps. Inner Moka tended to be slightly amused at Tsukune's attempts to assist her despite him being a 'mere human'. She claimed her personal interest in protecting him was due to his apparently tasty human blood, the primary source of nourishment for her body, but also to keep the sealed Moka happy. Even so, as Inner, she has never drank Tsukune's blood in the manga, leaving that task to Outer. Over the course of the series, Inner Moka begins to take a more aggressive stance whenever she appears on behalf of Tsukune, becoming angry when he is injured trying to protect her or Outer Moka. She even saves him a few times from blows that might have killed him at the cost of personal injury to herself. When Tsukune is horribly burnt trying to protect Outer Moka from Kuyō's supernatural flame, it was only one time we see when she actually threatened the life of a fellow student if her gambit at reviving him should fail. In the anime, this is shown when she forcibly bypasses the rosary's sealing power to strike back at Ruby who had mercilessly attacked Tsukune from behind. Later on, during the rare moments when she was not fighting, Inner is actually quite a normal girl to be around, despite her high upbringing. She best described as a 'tsundere' type, being prone to using violent methods to get her point across. She is very smart, having been compared as slightly lower than the genius-level Yukari (solving complex math formulas and being bilingual with English as her 2nd language). She also loves shopping for clothes and adores cute stuffed animals. She is also a bit of a tease, quite willing to show off her legs, but will allow nothing above 'holding of hands' at this point. In showing a rare weakness, she apparently knows what to cook, but the actual art of cooking is lost on her. She blames not being out nearly long enough to have any sort of practice in it. In the anime, Inner is a bit more socially awkward as well being obsessed with anything martial arts-related. As time goes on, she comes to genuinely respect Tsukune's growing courage and gentle heart, especially after he risks his life several times in order to pull the rosary to free her when the both of them are in danger. His gentle and caring nature slowly begin to wear down on Inner's prideful and arrogant exterior, helping her form bonds with the rest of the group. She has noted that the more time she spends out in the world and around Tsukune, the softer she becomes and the more dependent she is on Tsukune and everyone else. Throughout both seasons Inner Moka began to invest more and more into her relationship with Tsukune as her feelings develop from friendship to love. Her protective nature becomes so intense that Inner Moka beings to retaliate without warning, like the time where she lashed out at Midou for insulting Tsukune in public. She also does unprecedented things like shielding Tsukune at her own expense and injecting him with her blood, even though she was aware of what it could do to him. These emotional developments come to fruition in Season II, where Inner Moka has changed tremendously in how she thinks of Tsukune and her emotions now blatantly express her love for him. Physical contact is embarrassing to her, although she typically hides it well, there are instances where her composure falters, like in chapter 16 when Tsukune suddenly embraces her. Her possessive nature of Tsukune grows to the point where she takes a role in the romantic competition, where she vehemently rejects the idea of polygamy along with Tsukune; and when Kurumu says that this was because she (Inner Moka) wants Tsukune to be hers alone, she blushes and quickly lashes out in embarrassment (Chapter 26, Rosario Vampire 23). During baking class in Chapter 26 (Rosario Vampire II), Inner Moka, with help from the others, bakes a pumpkin pie for Tsukune. When she first failed, she exhibited obvious depression, as the goal of the class was to "make it while thinking of the person you want to give it to". Eventually when Tsukune eats and enjoys the pie she is greatly relieved and satisfied. Although Inner Moka is much more open and visibly smitten whenever she thinks about Tsukune, Inner Moka worries about her emotional evolution because she is starting to act like the Outer Moka and fears that she is losing her edge because of this, losing her proficiency to protect (and as a result, be with) Tsukune. However, she overcomes this sentiment after saving the Hyung Airplane from the gremilns, accepting her feelings and her new personality as a way to be more flexible. Her love for Tsukune progresses mostly throughout Fairy Tale part of the series, where she opens her heart to him upon their reunion, and when she heavily worries for him during his transformation to a ghoul exhibiting emotional distress, where she cries and later begs for him not to turn into one throughout his crisis. When it comes to the Outer Moka, Inner is deeply close towards her, even though she's a fake personality. The two have a very strong bond and act almost like sisters who watch each others backs. They both share a lot in common (due to them being in each others bodies). Inner tends to make sure that she eats, bathes and does her homework as usual and looks out for her well-being. Outer is the only person, aside from Tsukune, that she can open to, such as her worries over events and how the two feel about their love for Tsukune. According to Tsukune, he cares for both of them the same and hopes that one day Inner and Outer Moka can become one together. 10 months after the final battle, Inner Moka has gotten even closer to Tsukune, constantly engaged with him and open towards (and actually encourages) romantic engagement. Issa elaborates that Outer Moka had never left, and that her personality and experiences were always a part of Inner Moka and her soul, and as a result Inner Moka is bright and cheerful as her outer form. With this differentiation between Inner and Outer become pointless as Moka is finally free to be herself and openly love and protect Tsukune. Equipment * Rosario Cross (formerly): Her rosary cross is made of silver but her touching it doesn't give her pain, rather, it disrupts her yōkai, causing her to become weak. It was created by her mother to protect her from Alucard's blood. The rosary also is what lets Outer Moka live as well, so when Alucard destroyed it, Tsukune died to keep Outer Moka alive even if the rosario is destroyed he changed it to instead of Outer Moka dying Tsukune will die instead. * Belmont (formerly): After discovering the legendary whip's magic cancellation properties, Moka proceeded to steal it in order to release her Inner self without having Tsukune remove her Rosary in order to help train him in Yōki detection by wrapping the whip around her thigh. Though after this incident Mikogami forbade her from taking it again thus she never used it after training Tsukune. On Yen Sid's Team Trivia * There's a running gag that whenever Outer Moka gets close to Tsukune and looks as if the two are about to kiss, but she always bites his neck to suck his blood instead. However, she has more than once actually wanted to kiss him, but they are always interrupted by the others. Finally, in Chapter 66 of Rosario Vampire II (the sequel to the original manga), Tsukune & Outer Moka both confess their love for one another & share their first real kiss in the entire series. It seemed to be lost upon Outer Moka's death but her merger with Inner Moka means the love goes on. * With the tips of Moka's hair turning pale pink, this suggests Tsukune's hope that "Outer Moka" and "Inner Moka" becoming one is a future to look forward to. It also suggests that like Kokoa & Akua, Moka may achieve willed control over her enormous might. * In the Prototype One-Shot Season 1 Chapter 0, Moka had the ability to absorb people's vital energy by touch. * Her first name, Moka, could alude to her 'dual' personality as in 'coffee' (Inner - bitter) and 'chocolate' (Outer - sweet) * When Moka looks into Lilith's mirror, the two Mokas both appear in separate bodies, even though outer Moka was said to be only a "fake" personality. This is, however, in the anime only. In the manga, looking into Lilith's Mirror causes Inner Moka to be released, however, since the rosary was never removed, her powers remain locked away until Tsukune can physically remove it. * Concerning the previous statement, it may have been the anime that inspired the truth about the rosario creating Outer Moka; in the final episode, her father said she was artificial, so it may be true. * In an omake, it's implied that Moka can turn into a mouse and a bat but was unwilling to do so due to Nekonome hearing about the former and her Vampire Pride over her appearance. * In chapter 2 of the manga, Kurumu says that Outer Moka's hair is light brown. This is different from her pink-colored hair that is shown in most colored media of her. * Moka Akashiya is born May 8, according to this poster: http://blog99.moka.velvet.jp/?eid=946943 * Outer Moka looks exactly like Akasha Bloodriver, her mother, and is said to be a reincarnated form of Akasha trying to protect her daughter by Mikogami, Youki Academy's headmaster. * Moka most likely draws her last name, Akashiya, from her mother's first name, Akasha, since she doesn't share the same last name as her father, Shuzen, or mother, Bloodriver. ** Interestingly enough, in the first chapter of Season II, Moka's last name is mispelled as Akasha; her mother's first name. This also happened again in chapter 56 when Gyokuro called Moka's last name by Akasha. * Moka Akashiya's last name is spelled similarly to Ayakashi which is a term often used to describe monster in the manga. * Moka realized quickly that Tsukune was being driven into mental turmoil by Alucard's words & intervened to keep him from being toyed with. * As Moka's Rosario is destroyed, it's possible that Outer Moka'skindness and love (the lost side of her nature) has flowed back into Inner Moka (her true self). As such, Akasha's nature lives on within her daughter. * It's revealed by Akua Shuzen that Outer Moka is a clone of Akasha Bloodriver. * It is obvious that Inner Moka was trying to surpass her true feelings on how she really felt about Tsukune and keeping her distance from him, but couldn't hold them back any longer shown during the battles against Fairy Tale & Alucard. She thought that one day Tsukune would abandon her & return to the human world so he wouldn't die fearing that was his weakness, but Tsukune had no intention of doing that. Inner Moka has seen how much Tsukune means to her and she loves him very much. * Three sizes: 86-56-86 (outer), 90-58-88 (inner) * In the Manga Epilogue, it is revealed she and Tsukune have officially ended up together. Moka gets very angry after learning about Kurumu and Mizore plan of diving into Tsukune's dreams in order to "make babies". However, once she saw Kurumu's tears, she allows her and the other girls to get into Tsukune's mind, on condition that they wouldn't do anything "inappropriate for a minor" to him. By the way, Moka changes her mind as she doesn't trust them at all (and eventually she beats them up, as always). * Moka is shown to be trilingual, being able to speak Japanese, English and Chinese. Moka was taught English by her mother, and she learned Chinese from Aqua. * Despite not trusting any of the others Moka will likely let them keep up their love actions after they are fully adult. She doesn't seem cold hearted enough to seal Kurumu's fate or hurt any of the others hearts. Category:Monster Category:Yen Sid's Team Category:Royalty Category:Vampire Category:Rosario + Vampire Character Category:Female Category:Character